How We Meet
by bawpanda
Summary: Clary is just living her life with her two best friends. Not really sure what she wants to do with her future. On her first day back, junior year, her life is forever changed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First story eva! wot wot! Anyhow, I just wanna say thank you for giving this story a chance and I hope you enjoy ;)**

"Jezz, Mom. I get it." She's angry with me because I haven't done anything this summer besides stay in my room, read, and draw. What am I supposed to say 'sorry for being so unsocial' thats just how I am. I've never had many friends, besides Simon and Isabel. Simon and I have been friends basically since I was born, and Izzy started hanging out with us when she moved here from New York, our freshmen year of high school. Even though we pretty much stay to ourselves we are considered the 'cool kids' I never understood why, but we are.

"Mom, school starts back tomorrow, I'll hang out with Simon and Izzy more often just let me have the last few hours to myself!" With that she walked out of my room and slammed the door behind her. We haven't gotten along very well since my father, Valentine, left. I don't think she handles having to raise me by herself very well. Not that I can blame her though. I don't know how I would survive trying to deal with my husband leaving and a hormonal daughter.

With the very small amount of free time I have left, I pick up my favorite notebook from my night stand, and sketch. This was the notebook my father gave to me the night before he left. He told me to never give up on my dreams, and then was gone the next morning.

Sometime late that night I fell asleep while drawing a strange guy. He was extremely gorgeous, but I have never even seen him before.

I woke up to the horrible ringing of my alarm clock. Oh, great first day back in the hell most people call school. I hear loud footsteps come up the stairs. Next thing I know my mom is standing over me.

"Can I help you?" I sleepily reply

"Clarissa you get out of that bed right now!"

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up. Calm down." I pull the sheets back and stand up. "Happy?"

She leaves my room with a disapproving 'humph'.

I walk over to my closet and pull out my most cherished t-shirt, it says 'If you got a problem you can go ...'. It has just the right amount of sass, without getting the teachers too riled up. I grab my black skinny jeans and converse from of the floor, put them on, then I hear I honk from outside. Must be Izzy coming to pick me up. I run down the stairs, yell a half-assed goodbye to my mom, and then out the door I go. Simon and I always get rides with Izzy because I hate driving, and Simon enjoys talking with us in the morning.

We arrive at the same school we've all been going to the past 2 years. I guess some things just don't change. As we walk up I spot a red corvette from across the parking lot.

"Simon, who's car is that?"

He looks to where my face is staring. "I have no idea." Just as he finishes his sentence a stunning blonde boy steps out of the car.

I hear Izzy whisper, "Oh my god."

**A/N: How'd I do? Any good? Please leave a review! And if you have any good ideas for how the story should continue, please pm me. Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry about the fake Ch. 2. I was having problems with uploading. Thank you to all of the people who have followed this story. You have no idea how much it means to me. I did a little dance when I saw someone followed this story :) This was a really quick update because I am out of school because of weather. I normally won't be able to update this quickly, but the more response I get the more I am motivated to write. Anyhow, back to the real action.**

"This cant be real!" Izzy squealed.

"Oh, what's the big deal? A guy getting out of his car? Why are both of you so excited?" Simon irritably said.

I could tell Simon was pissed off that Isabel was attracted to the new guy. I know Simon has had a crush on Izzy for a while by the way he acts around her. I think Izzy is also secretly crushing on him, but neither of them will admit it.

"Can you not see how absolutely amazing he looks?" Izzy dreamily says while staring at the guy as he walks into the school building. "I hope we have every class together." I know Izzy is just saying this to try to get a reaction out of Simon and it works.

"I'm tired of hearing all this talk about some guy. I'm going to class." Simon angrily walks away to his first period class, leaving me and Izzy in the parking lot looking at the mysterious guy's car.

"Well, I guess we should head to Algebra, maybe Mr. Hotty will be there." I bump Izzy's shoulder as we head toward math class.

"Yah, I hope so." Izzy replies with no real enthusiasm.

-

I haven't had any classes with 'Mr. Hotty' all day and its already seventh period. Next period, my last class of the day, is art. It gives me relaxation to end my day, but as I walk into the classroom, guess who I find? No other than Mr. Hotty himself flirting with two other girls that are rubbing up on him. I remember that both of them are on the cheerleading team, and known as the 'school sluts'. They already have their claws stuck in him, and it looks like he's enjoying it. He doesn't even look up as I pass by to go sit down at my usual spot in the very back next to an empty seat.

As I sit down the teacher calls class to order. The new boy, who I'm starting to dislike, stands cockily in the front of the room, smirking at the sluts who just giggle, waiting for our teacher to show him where to sit. I glance around the classroom and see there are plenty of empty seats, and take a breath knowing that he wont be seated by me.

The teacher notices him waiting and says, "Um, whats your name?"

The boy replies with "Jace" and slyly glances at the cheerleaders and smirks. They dissolve into girlish squeals.

"Well, why don't you go sit by Clarissa?" The teacher says while gesturing toward the empty seat next to me.

Why, oh why, did the teacher have to put him next to me? I gulp as I see him walk over. I see him take the seat next to me out of the corner of my eye, "Hi, I'm Jace, nice to meet you." He gives me his signature smirk and sticks out his hand for me to shake, but I ignore it and open up my sketchbook to pretend like I'm drawing.

"Now, don't be like that." He puts his face next to my ear and whispers. "I'm sure you want me just as much as every other girl in this school."  
A shiver runs down my spine, but I cover it up by pushing him away.

I furiously whisper "No, I don't. Now would you please back off?"

He pulls back and looks stunned for a moment, but the smirk reappears with in seconds "You say that now, but you'll come crawling back to me in a few days."

I scoff and turn back to my drawing. Jace leans back in his chair as he tunes into what the teacher is saying.

I hear the bell ring signaling class is over, and as I start to leave the class, Jace grabs onto my wrist. I feel an electric shock course through my body. I look up into beautiful golden eyes to see he is looking right back at me. I quickly take my wrist back from him, and run from the room, directly to Izzy's car.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Do you like Jace's personality? Clarry's? Let me know. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, I like being able to throw a bit of myself into the characters. Thank you for your support in me writing this story! Until next time hugs and kisses for everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, thank you to everyone who's reading! Even if you don't follow, favorite, or review I still appreciate that people want to read my work. That being said I want to give a shout out to CristinaCSandu for favoriting and following this story and me as an author. Thank y'all so much!**

"Izzy, oh my god! Izzy!" I shake her arm to get her to look at me.

"What Clarry? Jeez, let go of my arm!"

"Sorry, It's just, it's just-"

"Clarry, What's wrong?"

"He talked to me in art and was such a jerk! And then he touched me and I felt this electric charge go through my body. I can't explain it. I'm so attracted to him yet, I also hate him for how he treated me." Izzy stands there looking at me but doesn't say anything. Then she starts jumping up and down and squealing.

"CLARRY! This is awesome! The hot guy is into you!"

"Did you only listen to the first part of what I said? He was hanging out with the 'school sluts' when I walked in and doesn't care about who I am, just what he can use me for."

"Oh, Clares come on! Can't you forgive him?"

"Why would I-"

Simon walks up to the car. "What are we talking about?"

"The new guy-What's his name?" Izzy says.

"Jace" I sharply reply.

"Ok, Jace is totally into Clarry, but she isn't willing to give him a chance."

"Well, I'm sure she has her reasons." Simon, my amazing savior, says.

"Thank you, Simon. And yes I do have my reasons, but Izzy doesn't care."

"I do so. I just think that you should overlook the accident that happened this afternoon and start fresh tomorrow. Who knows maybe he'll end up being your perfect Prince Charming." Izzy glances of into space, picturing my 'perfect future'.

"Yah right. Assholes usually are never more than just that, assholes."

"Well with that attitude he'll never like." Izzy says as she hops into the driver's seat of her car and Simon follows after her into the passenger seat.

"Who says I ever wanted him to!" I yell back at Izzy.

As I'm getting into the backseat of he car I look over to where Jace's car was parked this morning. He is leaning back on the side of his red corvette, staring right back at me. I feel a connection flowing between us, but just as quickly I push it away and get in the car.

A/N: Do y'all like the short chapters or would you rather me make them longer? Please review to let me know or pm me if you want to chat it up ;) Til next time red roses and chocolates for everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to whoever reviewed saying I misspelled Clary's name! I completely forgot, and I'm sure it was bothering more than just one person. Sorry to all for the typo. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and followed! Up to 4 reviews and 10 followers? I never thought I could even get one, so y'all are AMAZING!**

I'm dreading this afternoon, and it's only the beginning of first period. I'm afraid of what will happen during art today. Will he look at me? Will he even talk to me? Why do I care so much? I really wish I didn't. There's no happy ending when it comes to a guy like him. He'll pretend want me for a few days then move on to his next plaything. I don't want to get hurt, so my new goal is to completely ignore him. Maybe he will leave me alone.

"Why are you so dazed out this morning?" Izzy whispers as pushes my shoulder to try to get my attention.

"Oh, It's nothing. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing particular." I nervously say. I don't want her to find out what I've really been thinking about.

"We're discussing this at lunch."

"Sure." I try to distract myself by pulling out my notebook and scribbling some drawings, but they all become some feature of Jace. I quickly close it and throw it back into my bag.

-

Izzy and Simon sit on either side of me, as they set there lunch trays down. I never buy lunch. You can never be sure what is in the mystery meat soup. Gross.

"So, what were you day-dreaming about?" Izzy excitedly ask.

"I already told you it was nothing."

"You thought I believed you? You know I can tell when your lying. Now spill!"

"Fine! I was thinking about Jace!" And what luck HE decides to pass by right at that moment. Jace walks up to our table, leans down to whisper, and says  
"I always knew you had it bad for me." My face turns a dark crimson as he walks away.

"Isabel, what the hell? Look what you made me do!"

"Sorry." She looks down at the table trying to avoid my gaze.

"Uh, forget it. It's not your fault I like Jace."

The bell rings, ending lunch. Only two more periods before art. I don't even want to think about what's going to happen.

-

I'm already sitting in my seat drawing when Jace sits down next to me. I try not to look at him as he takes of his jacket, but I fail. I see the way his biceps and back muscles strain against his shirt. I look away quickly so he wouldn't see that I was looking.

"So, Clary, I little bird told me you were thinking about a special someone. And guess who that someone is? Me! Can you believe that? And to think you said you didn't like me yesterday."

"Well, whatever birdie told you that, must be high because there is no way I would ever go for a guy like you."

He chuckles, "Now why is that? I'm charming, handsome, incredibly witty. You would be out of your mind not to go for a guy like me." He points to himself.

"Then I guess you need to cart me off to an insane asylum because I don't like you!"

"Sure you don't." He smugly replies.

"Oh my god! Just give it up! I will never like you!"

The bell rings so Jace can't say more bullshit. He stares at me during the entire class. Sometime during art I pull out my notebook and start drawing. I, of course, start sketching Jace's face no matter what my mind tells me not to do. I don't notice at first, but Jace is glancing over my shoulder.

"Are you watching me draw!" I turn to him and glare.

His signature smirk appears, "So what if I am? I see you're drawing me."

"Uh, no I'm not. It's just one of my friends. He asked me to draw him so I am."

"Well, that friend must be me because we look identical."

"Can you just leave me alone?"

"Why would I leave a beautiful girl, such as yourself, alone?" He pulls his chair close to me. I'm going to try to ignore him now. He lifts his hand and puts a stray hair back in place behind my ear. I look up at him. He has an odd look on his face, an expression I've never seen before. I turn away and pretend to do something else. He doesn't say anything to me for the rest of class.

When class ends, it seems like Jace is trying to say something to me, but before he can, I run out of the classroom. I won't stand to feel the hurt of him not having the same feelings for me as I do for him. I don't know what I want to do. It's like there's this huge war going on inside me. Everything in my physical being is pulling me towards him, but my mind keeps saying, stop! Do you really want to do this? Go for a guy who probably doesn't even like you, and will most likely leave right when you start falling for him? But my heart says, you've already fallen.

-

The next morning, I know I need to make a decision. Do I fall head first for Jace, or do I back away? I just don't know!

By the time art class rolls around, I still haven't made a decision. As I'm about to enter the class room, someone grabs my hand and pulls me back into the hallway. I look up to find out who my captor is. A pair of golden eyes are staring right back at me.

"Clary." He whispers.

I have no idea how to respond. The guy who I have a crush is holding my hand and looking at me like I'm the most valuable thing he has ever had.

"J-Jace." I stutter along.

"Clary, will you go on a date with me?" He looks at me with a vulnerable expression. I shake my head out of the daze.

"Jace, this is not a good idea." I give him a stern look.

"Please Clary, I know I was a jerk to you the first day and then the next, but I really do like you. Please Clary, will you please go on a date with me?"

At that moment I break. "I know this will end horribly, but I will let what happens, happen. I will not try to hold back anymore. So, yes Jace I will go on a date with you."

He nods his head in achievement, but when he thinks I'm not looking he fist pumps the air.

**A/N: Do y'all want me to do a Jace POV? I've been thinking about it, but I'm just not sure. Let me know! Was that long enough for y'all who said they wanted them longer? P.S. Keep in mind if y'all want longer chapters it'll take longer for me to update. Til next time, thoughts of Jace taking his jacket off for everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my life has been hectic with play rehearsals and a shitload of homework. And it was hard for me to figure out the way I wanted to continue this story. Also, my spring break has started! So, hopefully I'll, be able to update a lot. Thank you to all my lovely readers for being AWESOME and supporting me!**

**JPOV (A/N: You're welcome to everyone saying they wanted a Jace POV!)**

Yes! Yes! Yes! She said she would go out with me! I can't believe it! I thought for sure when I asked she would say no. I'm not very good at showing it, but I've had a crush on Clary since the day I meet her. Her beautiful mahogany hair, and her gorgeous smile. I can't get over how she can be innocent but sexy at the same time. I teased her as my way flirting, which surprisingly worked. I haven't thought of where I should take her. Maybe the movies? But then we wouldn't talk. Bowling? No that's a lame first date. Oh great, now I freaking out over a girl? I have never done this. It's always the girls going crazy over _me_. Not the other way around. I am brought out of my thoughts by a sweet voice.

"Jace," she whispers.

"What, beautiful girl?" She blushes.

"Just wanted to let you I'm thinking about you."

I smirk at her. "Do you know where you want to go for our date?"

"Didn't you ask me out approximately two minutes ago?"

"Yeah, but I've been thinking about asking you out since the day we meet. So, I want to go out as soon as possible."

"Oh jezz, Jace!"

"What? Did I do something wrong? Please don't be mad at me!" I sputtered out.

"I'm not mad. I- You're too much. I can't handle how good you are. Most guys would pretend they don't care, but you don't. When I first meet you I thought you were going to be a douche bag, but you've turned out to be so much more." She looks at the ground.

"Clary." I whisper as I tip her chin up so she is looking directly into my eyes.

"Mr. Wayland, would you like to summarize what the last 5 minutes of the lecture has been about?" We are interrupted by our pissed off art teacher.

"Well, uh it is about the artist that we're studying right now." I confidently answer in what I hope to be good enough bullshit to get the teacher to leave me alone. The class snickers. The teacher gives me a disapproving look, and goes back to giving instruction.

I start talking to Clary again, but I try to be a little sneaker about, so I pass her a note.

It says, "So, any ideas about what you want to do for our date?" I pass it to her, and watch her read it. As she does her expression changes. It goes from guilty about getting caught to a brilliant smile. She scribbles a response and passes the note back to me.

I read, "Maybe the little coffee shop in downtown? Have you heard of it?" I haven't, but if Clary likes it I'm sure I will too, so I write back.

"Haven't heard of it, but if you like, I'm sure to like it too ;)" I pass it to her, and she softly chuckles, so we don't get in trouble again.

She writes, then passes it back to me. "Its a deal then."

I take the note and put it in my pocket for safe keeping, as I reminder of Clary and I's first note.

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter being so short, and the late update; I just wanted to get something out there for you guys. And just so y'all know this story will be only humans. Jace won't be surprising Clary with him being a shadow hunter. Lo siento, if any of you were hoping for that. I'm starting to hit writer's block, so if any of y'all have ideas PLEASE send them through review or pm. Until next time, images of Jace tilting your chin up and looking deep into your eyes for everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OMG! I can't believe it, can y'all? 14 reviews? WTF ( well that's fantastic! lol). Never thought this story could make it this far, so thanks to everyone for reviews, follows, favorites, and most of all READS! Also thank you to all who gave me inspiration to write this chapter. Special shout out to 46InfernalInstruments for the suggestion, which has been incorporated into this story! Also the guests, who reviewed with the same suggestion. Love y'all SOOO much!**

**Clary POV**

I'm so happy! After school today Jace and I are going on our first date. It's almost the last period of the day, art. I'm so exicited! I just can't wait. I walk up to the art room.

As I enter the room, I see Jace... and one of the school sluts sitting on top of an art desk, kissing.

I turn around and run out of the classroom. I distantly hear someone yell my name. I run out of the building, tears rushing down my face. I can't believe this, everything was going great. Jace asked me out. We were about to go on our first date. Why this? I guess I should've known this was going to happen. I will never be good enough for him. Him, in his greek like beauty, and me, average looking. I could never compete with one of the sluts. In the beauty department or sexual one. I just need to face facts. He will never want me the way I want him.

I text Izzy to see if she'll take me home early. She doesn't reply. Just my luck. I guess I'll just wait outside because I can't bear to face him again. I won't let him see my heartbreak.

A few minutes pass before I hear footsteps. I look down, so hopefully whoever is coming will pass by me, and leave me alone. No such luck. Whoever it is, stops directly in front of me. I look up. Jace.

"Clary."

"No, no, no. Get away! I don't want you here!" I shout at him, and push him away.

"Clary! Let me explain." He grabs my hands in a gesture of comfort, but I quickly throw them off.

I chuckle with no real humor. "No, I think that kiss explained plenty already. You don't want me, so fine! Go back and make out with the slut, who I'm _sure_ you find much more attractive than me!"

He pulls my face down to his. He kisses me with the most passion and ... love? I don't respond for a second, but then I kiss him back.

He pulls away an inch. "Don't you see, Clary? I only want you. You are so much better than anyone I have ever meet. What you saw, it was an accident. Just before you came in the room, I was waiting for you, when the girl comes up to me and kisses me. I had no idea what was happening. I was just about to push her off as you entered the room. Clary, I'm not completely sure what I feel for you- scratch that I think I _love_ you Clary; I would never give you up for some person who means nothing to me."

I pull Jace down for a quick peck, so he knows all is forgiven. "Just know that if I ever see her again, I will punch her in the face."

He laughs, then we walk hand in hand back to class

**A/N: I don't know if I want to continue this story. I feel like it's lost the spark. What do y'all think? Do you want me to write more or leave it? Sorry this wasn't posted faster. I know I hate when an author says they'll post and they don't. p.s. I might be starting a new story soon! It won't be for Jace and Clary though. Sorry again! Thank you for reading. Until next time, thoughts of Jace kissing you passionately for everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You probably all hate me, and I hate myself. I'm actually surprised at the lack of response for not posting, so thank you? First of all I would like to thank all of you who reviewed (you should have seen the huge, cheesy grin plastered on my face whilst almost crying) Y'all lifted me up when I needed it, and I will try my hardest to be the best writer for you, since you are the best readers for me! I love every single one of you! And now, back by popular demand, How We Meet: Chapter 7**

**(Clary POV)**

Izzy has come over because she says "You must look absolutely perfect for this date! So we need to spend at least two hours getting you ready." So here I am sitting in my vanity chair in front of my mirror.

"Okay, first we need to find you the best outfit, then we need to do..." I toned her out for the rest of her rant, and just let her do what she wants with me.

After two and a half hours of primping, Izzy deemed I was presentable. It was six thirty by now, and Jace was supposed to pick me up for our date at seven. I can't wait to see Jace. I bet he is going to look so sexy. Izzy and I watch a little tv while I wait for Jace to come.

I hear the door bell ring a few minutes before seven. I start to panic. Jace is here. Oh my god, I'm about to go on date with the hottest guy I've ever seen.

"Clary, calm down. It's going to be alright. Jace really likes you, and you and him are going to have a great time tonight. Now don't keep him waiting." Izzy ends her little rant and pushes me towards the door.

I open the door and am meet by a gorgeous man in a nice suit and tie. I stand in the doorway just staring open mouthed at him.

"You done checking me out? No need to inflate my ego anymore than it already is." He steps close to me where are chests are almost touching. "By the way you look beautiful."

All I can do is stare into his eyes, as he looks down at me with a smirk on his face.

"You ready to go. Or do you want to stay and show me around your house... and your bedroom." He leans down until our faces are only inches apart.

I snap out of my daze and push him away. What's happening? I never act like this. "No, I think it would be a good idea to go now."

He steps back and grabs my hand. "All right. Sounds good to me." He leads my out to his car. Man, do I love his car. He holds the door open for me and flashes me one of his signature smirks as I slide into the smooth leather seats. He runs around to the other side, gets in, and starts the car up. We've only been driving for about five minutes, but I can't wait any longer.

"Sooo, where are we going?" I sweetly ask Jace because he isn't heading toward the coffee shop.

He chuckles "It's a surprise, darling. You're just going to have to wait."

We drive for another twenty minutes before he pulls into a parking lot. We get out of the car (I opened my door before he could get to it just to mess with him, hehe). He grabs my hand like he did when he took me to his car.

He did not! This is like one of the nicest restaurants in town.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! 'Til next time dreams of a sexy Jace standing at your door about to take you on a date.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8**

**A/N: This is super short. Sorry!**

I can't believe he brought us to La Grenouille. It has to be _the_ nicest restaurant in New York. I am so glad Izzy dressed me up or else I would be making a terrible faux pa.

Jace takes my arm and wraps it around his as we walk into the restaurant. I am greeted with the most beautiful sight of elaborate flower displays and fancy folded napkins.

"Can I have a name for the reservation?" The host shots a bright smile in my direction. Wow, he's pretty cute. Wait, what am I thinking? I'm with Jace and he is ten times sexier than this guy. I brush off my unwanted thoughts.

"Wayland." Jace tensely replies, giving the guy a death glare. I guess he noticed how the host was looking at me.

"All right, well if you'll just follow me. I'll show you to your table." We walk behind him to a table for two in the back corner. The host pulls out my chair while Jace watches, seething. The host hands Jace and I menus, gives me a nod, then leaves.

"I can't believe him." Jace mutters while angrily pulling out his seat.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing." Jace opens his menu to start looking for what to eat. I take that as my cue to look at mine as well. But as I open mine, a small piece of paper falls out, onto the floor. Jace gets down on the floor and grabs it. I wait while he reads it. Within two seconds he crumbles the paper in his hand, gets out of his chair, and starts walking up to the front of the restaurant. I run after him.

"Jace! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go punch that guy in the face!"

"What?"

**A/N: I know it's a cliffy, but I'm not sure if I like this chapter. Please review and tell me. I can take it down and write something else if you guys want. Let me know! Love y'all! Until next time Cadbury chocolate eggs for everyone! Do you even like me doing these ending lines? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

**(JPOV)**

I storm up to the front restaurant, seething. How dare that guy even look at Clary, none the less try to give her his number! Especially when he could clearly see we were on a date! I hear Clary behind me trying to stop me, but I won't let this guy get away with hitting on her. I finally make it back up to the front. He's not there. I look around and see the guy talking to an older couple across the room. I run over to him.

"Excuse me ma'am, sir." I nod my head towards the couple, "But I'm going to have to take care of this man." I see the host's eyes go wide with fear. I promptly launch my fist into his face. He falls to the ground and I hear the old couple gasp in shock. I continue punching him.

"Jace! Stop it! What are you doing?! Is this really how you want our first date to end. With you being pulled out of this restaurant by security?" Clary yells at me while trying to pull me of the host. By this point we have the entire restaurant's attention and the host has a bloody face. So I slowly get up and leave the restaurant with Clary. We get into to my car and I start driving us home.

"Listen Clary, I'm really sorry about what happened in there tonight." She hasn't said I word to me since we got in the car, so I'm trying to break the silence. All she does is turn her head and look out the window.

"Come on Clary! At least say something." I put my hand on her leg, trying to get a reaction. We are almost home so I don't want her to leave in this mood.

"Fine Jace! You really want to know I'm thinking? I thinking that was probably one of the most embarrassing events I have ever been a part in and you ruined our first date, but I hate having these conflicting thoughts of thinking it was so...so extremely sexy that you were willing to beat up a guy for me." I pull into Clary's drive way and turn the car off.

"Well I guess I'll be going." Clary states awkwardly and leaves the car.

"Wait!" I hop out of the car and meet her half way at the front of the car. I look down at the beautiful girl in front of me. She looks so gorgeous with the moonlight shining down on her. "Clary, I am so sorry for causing a commotion in the restaurant, but I just become so possessive of you I couldn't stand seeing another guy flirting with you." I cup my hand around her neck and tilt her chin so she's looking into my eyes. "Clary, I have such a passionate feeling for you its hard to control it."

"Jace." She softly whispers. I lean down and give her a gentle kiss, which transforms into more. A deeper, hotter, more lust filled kiss. I pick Clary up and put her on the hood of my car. My hand drifts under her shirt, making her stomach tremble. I trail small kisses all the way down her neck.

I hear I front door slam open. I hear Clary let out I small gasp. I quickly straighten into a standing position and pick Clary up off the car.

"Clary! Get inside this house right now!" Her mother yells where mostly everyone in the neighborhood can hear. Clary quickly scurries off into her house, but before she shuts the door. She points to her window on the second story.

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I suck for not uploading, but I won't make any lame ass excuses. Anyway, sorry to any readers who thought the ending was a little to steamy, but I enjoyed writing it so...too bad. Next chapter will have even more steam, so be cautious. Alrighty, well 'til next time hot days and cool nights for everyone, 'cause mother nature says so ****bish (if u live in southern u.s.).**


End file.
